gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Forgotten Zone
Forgotten Zone Frontier Space I know it's hard to deduct that they are one and the same, but Appa Ali Apsa in episode 111 Flight Club explained the maelstrom seperated Guardian Space and the Forgotten Zone and later told Hal that Tahvaarus went to the Frontier.--Godblaster (talk) 22:31, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Frontier Space is the edge of Guardian Space, right? I went around digging and came across this article on the Green Lantern Wiki. This is very confusing indeed. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) 20:49, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :: I'm now now sure that the forgotten zone and frontier space are different things. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) 00:28, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok, elaborate?--Godblaster (talk) 00:39, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::: The diagram in Flight Club says Atrocitus's fleet is on the red side (Forgotten Zone). Though, how did Hal and the IC end up in the forgotten zone without the lighthouse half of the series? I believe in Invasion, they crossed over into the forgotten zone after clashing with Atrocitus. Atrocitus leaves them stranded and makes the jump to lightspeed to reach Oa. (Since it's the fastest ship in the history of the galaxy, says Ganthet.) I guess this does make more since. But the forgotten zone and frontier space aren't the same thing. That would mean all the Green Lanterns that departed from Oa in Regime Change had to go to the forgotten zone to assist Hal, which they couldn't. They were going to the frontier, the edge of Guardian space. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) 04:01, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I suggest to issue this question to Giancarlo because this is very hard to deduce. Also at the beginning of the series, Hal and Kilowog traveled to frontier which I believe is the Forgotten Zone and seemingly that they didn't appear to go through the Maelstrom, is because they used the ultra-warp of the Interceptor that they appear in the a high speed dimension that could pass through objects in space and arrive to a space (Forgotten Zone/Frontier Space) billions of lightyears away in minutes. Also after clashing with Atrocitus they appear to be in Guardian Space but they dubbed it as Oan Space for some reason, which can be according to your argument you suggested, Frontier Space and Guardian Space together. Also the argument with you saying where the Interceptor crew were stranded in the Forgotten Zone, seeing that its impossible because in the next episode they go through the Maelstrom where the Red Lantern armada are heading and they are in the forgotten zone. But after thinking of all this, might be still speculation since the show doesn't say it clearly, which also makes me doubt that Frontier Space and Forgotten Zone are not one and the same. But just ask Giancarlo.--Godblaster (talk) 15:44, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Hmmmm, what you said about the interceptor might be true. Ganthet did clearly say it probably was the fastest ever created by sentient life. What I meant by them being stranded in the Forgotten Zone, as seen in "Invasion", they clash with Atrocitus in the "Maelstrom ship battle", and end up on the side of the forgotten zone. They go arrest him, but he tricks them. Atrocitus then steals the ship and speeds away leaving them there. They can't chase him so they make up that complex plan to meet with the Star Sapphires, so they can get closer to Guardian Space (which is as know as Oan Space). The whole battle in which Kilowog, Saint Walker and Mogo are fighting the RL fleet, they have their backs turned to the maelstrom. Which means they are defending the doorway of the Maelstrom from being entered by any Red Lantern ships; so they'd be on the side of the Forgotten Zone. [[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) 16:18, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Check this out. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) (My Blogs) & my Rant:(You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!!) 12:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: I'm just gonna lock this page. It's fairly obvious that the frontier and fz aren't the same. And if they were, it is impossible and creates a huge plot hole within the show, which they did. I have NO idea how to transcribe this into an encyclopedic text, without making it very confusing and unreliable. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) (My Blogs) & my Rant:(You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!!) 23:41, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Continueing this as of Loss, though I have to be sure so I need to wait an half hour to rewatch the episode.--Godblaster (talk) 16:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC)